theshadowwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Krellium
Krellium is a naturally occuring mineral, relatively common to the home universe of the Mrrshan, and in fact, one of the first elements they learned to create artificially. Krellium forms naturally in a variety of forms, from massive crystalline structures, to metal ores, and can be artificially rendered into a liquid form that has the capacity to amplify energy by over 100 fold. In its natural state, the Krellium exists in a stable, non-radioactive form. In any case, Krellium is able to increase the total power yield somewhere in the neighborhood of around 80-140 times the original input, making it incredibly useful in the fields of weaponry and power generation. How it works As far as scientists have been able to determine, Krellium works as a superconductor, absorbing energy incredibly efficiently. However, that does not explain how the energy is amplified by so large a factor. As far as scientists can determine, the Krellium has a natural predilection for entropic energy. That is, the energy inherant within change. This essentially makes the element a tap into the energy inherent within the universe. However, Krellium is not able to harness this power source alone. Instead, energy must be put into the krellium in order for it to be absorbed, amplified and released. In addition, if enough energy is put into the Krellium, it will destabilize the mineral, making it fissile, and thereby increasing the total amount of energy releasable by the mineral Applications Krellium is used in many different applications, dependant on what kind of krellium is being used. Crystalline Krellium Crystalline Krellium is used as an amplification system, and is usually mounted in articulation frames, which are then mounted in line with the reactor systems. As long as power is applied constantly, with few surges, there will be no degradation of the crystalline structure, and the articulation frame can be used indefinately. The articulation frame itself uses some of the energy that is put into the crystal to maintain the crystal’s structure as it amplifies the energy. If an articulation frame is not used, a crystal of Krellium will degrade into uselessness. In addition, if a sufficient transient surge of power is put into the crystal, a cascading degradation will result in the crystal. In addition, fission will occur within the crystalline structure itself, increasing the amount of accessable energy. Once this fission begins, it cannot be stopped, however, the surge of energy is approximately 200 times the normal yield of the weapon. Howeve, once this occurs, the crystal is useless. Approximately 2 Kilograms of Krellium will increase a 25 kiloton nuclear explosion to a yield of 5 megatons. Liquid Krellium Liquid Krellium is essentially minute crystals of krellium suspended in a liquid. These are used in much the same way as crystalline Krellium, except that it is much more efficient, with more of the Krellium being able to interface with the energy. The result is an drastically increased power amplification, however, the addition of energy also overloads krellium microcrystals, meaning that the Krellium must constantly be replenished. This liquid Krellium is often used to enhance the output of hand weapons, as well as reactor systems. In the case of Liquid Krellium, the liquid forms a jacket. and is then cycled just outside the reaction chamber, where plasma hits the liquid layer, and is amplified. Each cycle lasts approximately 12 hours, and must constantly be replenished with fresh krellium, thus, liquid Krellium is not used that often in starship power plants. Liquid Krellium, instead is used in weapons. 2 Kilograms of liquid krellium, arrayed outside a detonation sphere will increase a 25 kiloton nuclear explosion to a yield of 7.5 megatons. (an increase of 300 times the initial yield) this increase is caused by fission among the krellium in addition to the amplification already provided. Metallic Krellium Metallic Krellium is the most stable of all the versions of Krellium. For this purpose, it is used as a massive superconductor, and is limited only to those purposes where a superconductor is required. While it does provide some limited amplification of power (Only about 50-70 times the initial yield), its primary purpose is to provide power to objects, while lowering the amount that must be input. Since Metallic Krellium is the most stable elements, it can handle more transient surges than crystalline krellium, making it useful for use in Grav Cannons, Linear Acceleration Cannons, and Stargates. Category:Mrrshan Empire Technology